The Secret Past
by Shax
Summary: Sonic tells about his past, a story he has kept secret for so long.


THE SECRET PAST 

Series 1 - The Origins   
Episode 10 

[Visit Shax's Virtual Den][1]   
[E-mail the author][2]

A pre-warning from the author: I wrote series 1 a very long time ago (two years! Wow!), so please forgive me if the thirteen stories of this series are nowhere near as well written as the future series'. These fics are shorter, and have bad punctuation and may have cornier or holier plotlines. They do introduce a lot of future characters and concepts, however. 

PROLOGUE: 

"Well, Robotnik, looks like you've finally been beaten! You got anything to say for yourself?" Robotnik looked up at his captors. He was bound completely in rope. "Not a thing." he grumbled. Sonic looked proud. He had managed to capture Robotnik while he and the SWAT bots were on a raid, and he did it without the robots noticing. Sally walked up to the grinning hedgehog and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks to you, the 'king' of Robotropolis is finally out of commission!" "Yeah!" said Sonic. "And with Mecha Sonic destroyed as well, there isn't much stopping us from bringing down Robotropolis!" Suddenly, a big grin spread across Robotnik's face, unnoticed by the Freedom Fighters, who were all congratulating Sonic. "Oh woe-is-me!" came the Doctor's voice. No-one paid much attention to him. "I guess that's irony!" he continued. "Destroyed by the very creature who created me! Oh well..." Sonic froze and stared at Robotnik. "What...what are you talking about?" he asked, his voice trembling. "Yeah, what do you mean?" asked Knuckles. A fake expression of shock went over Robotnik's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, you mean Sonic hasn't told you yet? It's a fascinating story, full of action, suspense, drama..." "SHUT UP, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic shouted. "Nobody wants to hear your ramblings!" "Come on, Sonic! Tell them about your past! About how you doomed Mobius to become my empire!" the doctor said. "What is he talking about, Sonic?" asked Sally. "I _really_ don't know!" said Sonic, breaking out in a sweat. "See how he's trembling?" asked Robotnik. "He's just shy, is all. Go and tell them, Sonic, they have to find out sometime!" "Are you SURE you don't know what he's talking about?" Knux asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "OKAY!!!" Sonic screamed out suddenly. "He...he's right. You all have to find out sometime." "Find out what? What are you hiding?" asked Sally. Sonic motioned for Sally, Knuckles and Tails to follow him to his hut. The other Freedom Fighters stayed to watch Robotnik. 

CHAPTER ONE: THE ADVENTURE STARTS 

"What I am about to tell you guys is something that I have never told anyone before. It's a secret shared only by me, Robotnik, and my old friend, Amy Rose. The reason I have tried to keep it all from you, is because you will most likely hate me for it. It's shocking, and...." "What IS it, Sonic?" asked Tails. "Okay," said Sonic. "First of all, I wasn't born in Mobitropolis, like I told you. I was born on a small island named 'South Island', a fair way off the coast." There was a pause. "Sonic, why should we hate you for that?" asked Sally. "That's not it, there's more." replied Sonic. "The shocking bit is that Robotnik...he isn't _really_ real." "What do you mean? How could he take over Mobitropolis if he isn't real?" asked Sally. "Well, he IS real, but he's a clone." replied Sonic. "And I created him." There was another pause. "So, let's get this straight. You want us to believe that YOU genetically engineered a living evil organism, set it loose on the mainland and you're now trying to stop it?" asked Knuckles. "No, nothing like that!" protested Sonic. "Well, what DO YOU MEAN? We don't understand!" said Sally. Sonic sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story for any of it to make sense." he said. "It all starts way back, back before I lived on the mainland, back before I was blue, even back before I was fast. In fact, I was a complete slo-mo." "YOU were SLOW?" asked Tails in disbelief. "Yeah, little bro, I was one slow dude." replied Sonic. "It all went something like this... 

I lived on South Island with Amy and a whole bunch of other animals, in a village much like Knothole. We didn't have a fear in the world about anything, the world was one happy place. At this time I was brown, I had a lot more quills, and I was as slow as a wet week. But I could still spin! In fact, I loved nothing better than to show off my spin-dashing to everyone. But, I didn't have many REAL friends." 

"What? No friends?" asked Tails. Sally shooshed him. 

"That's right, little bro! I didn't have friends because nobody liked me, and nobody liked me because I was slow, I was weak, and I was chicken. Well, actually, Amy liked me, she was my only REAL friend. We went everywhere together and....Oh, hang on, I better get to the point, huh? So, one day, I was showing off as usual, and I burrowed right down into the ground. I hit my head on something. So then, the guy pulled me inside and..." 

"What guy?" asked Tails. "You're going way too fast, Sonic, slow down!" 

"Sorry, Tails, I'm just a little nervous, me not ever telling anyone this before." At that moment, Rotor walked into the hut. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Sonic was just revealing deep dark secrets from his past." replied Knuckles. "Oh, is that all?" Rotor asked. "Go on, Sonic." said Sally. 

"Uh, right. Where was I...Oh yes...Okay, I burrowed deep into the ground, and I was going so fast that when I hit the thing, I was knocked out cold. I woke up a bit later inside a room. This room was filled with all this neat stuff, lotsa gadgets etc. I got up and explored the place, and I was approached by this guy. He kinda had Robotnik's face, except without that stupid mustache. And he was thinner. And he had hair. Actually, he SHOULD have looked like Robotnik, because he was his...uh, better keep on track with the story. He asked how I was feeling, I said good, he welcomed me to his laboratory and said his name was Dr. Ovi Kintobor." 

"That name sounds familiar..." said Knux. "Have I met him?" 

"I doubt it. Anyway, I asked him why he lived in a giant metal underground vessel, and he told me the story of how he got there, and everything. Then we walked into another room, and it had this HUGE machine..." 

"HEY, wait a minute! You didn't tell us how Kintobor said he got there!" said Sally. 

"I thought you'd just want me to get straight to the point!" said Sonic. "Well, I'm kinda hooked on this story!" Sally admitted. 

"Okay, but if you want me to go into detail, you might want to sit down." replied Sonic, sitting on his bed. Sally, Tails, Knux and Rotor realized they were standing, and each took a seat. 

"-ehem- ok, Kintobor's story...All right, it all started, as I recall, when Kintobor was doing research on his home planet. Earth." 

Everyone gasped. "NOW I know why you are always so fascinated with that dumb planet!" said Knux. "Because you KNEW someone from there?" 

"That's right. He lived on Earth - he was a human - and he was doing research on space travel, 'cos he worked for some company named...uh... MASA..or was it HASA? Anyway, it was about space and stuff. So he and his partner thought they had discovered something called a 'wormhole', which allows you to travel really quickly through space. They were building this rocket, powered with something called red sheol. They named it after their nicknames - Kintobor was always called the 'brain' 'cos he figured out all the stuff. His partner was called 'scrappy', seeing as he gathered all the scraps and stuff and built everything. So, they called the rocket (out of humor) the 'Scrap/Brain'. Wait, am I going a bit off track here?" 

"Not at all" replied Sally. "You've lost me already with all this technical stuff!" said Knux. "I understand it" said Rotor. "Yeah, you're a mechanic!" replied Knux. "Ok, go on, Sonic." 

"You guys sure interrupt a lot! Okay, so one day, Kintobor was in his lab, alone, typing the last few calculations to open the wormhole, when something went horribly wrong. There was some kind of mis-calculation, and the Scrap/Brain started to launch, with Kintobor on board. He was hurtled through a wormhole, and ended up here. He landed on a small island, just off the coast. He just sat there, dazed, for a while, but after some time he got up to explore the planet. And thus, was the first human to see our planet. But there's more - it turns out that that island was inhabited by a great evil force. After Kintobor went out to explore, the evil force totally trashed his rocket, effectively stranding him on Mobius forever. That's just about all of that, now I'll go on about _my_ story. Kintobor led me into this great big room, with a huge machine in the center. He told me to wait there, and he'd get me something to drink. When he came back, I asked him what the machine was for. He told me that it was a Retro-Orbital-Chaos-Compressor. Obviously, I didn't know what that meant, so he explained. He said that he was furious after he was stranded on Mobius, and he vowed never to let the evil do anything similarly bad to anybody else, ever. So, he discovered the Chaos Emeralds, I'm sure you all know what they are. Well, Kintobor discovered that they were apparently able to contain evil itself, so he built a machine that would suck up evil like a vacuum cleaner, and spit it out into the chaos emeralds, where it would be trapped forever. And he was nearly finished. The machine was powered by these gold power rings, they were strange rings that converted Solar energy into electricity. Anyway, after he explained all of this to me, I found that nature was calling, so I asked him if he had a dunny-can. He directed me to the bathroom, and I went on my way. That's how the doc discovered my complete slow-ness. You see, it was half an hour before I got back. He asked me if I had trouble finding the bathroom. I said 'No, I'm just so slow, even when I'm walking, that it takes half an hour to get there and back.' 'Oh, that's no good!' he said. He told me that he had a treadmill in the lab, if I wanted to train. I politely declined. After all, why do you need to be fast? There's no REAL need, I thought. But something happened that night that made me change the way I saw the subject. Big time." 

CHAPTER TWO: SONIC GETS HIS SPEED 

"Hey, what's happening?" Asked Streak, as he walked into the hut, followed by Bunnie. "'Yall havin' some kinda meetin' in here, huh?" asked Bunnie. "Either that, or they're having some kind of meeting." replied Streak. Bunnie looked at him strangely. "That's what ah just said, Sugar-pie!" "Well, I'm still having a bit of trouble understanding your accent!" said Streak. "Sonic was just spilling his guts about his past life." Rotor interrupted. "Too bad you guys missed the beginning! It's a killer of a story!" said Knux. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen in for a bit." said Streak. He and Bunnie found seats and sat down. 

"-Ehem- Okay, so he explained all this stuff to me, and then I had to go to the toilet. So I asked him..." 

"You said that bit." interrupted Knux. "You're up to the bit where you didn't want to run on the treadmill." 

"Really? Okay, um, so I left the lab so I could go tell Amy about Kintobor. I knew she'd be excited about it. Little did I know, Kintobor did something to the treadmill that night. He knew I would be too lazy to exercise enough to become a good runner, so he constructed a device that would enhance my speed a little, whenever I ran on the treadmill. He planned to convince me the next day to run on it for a little while. Well, his plan kinda backfired, and I'll tell you why... 

Amy and I were walking down a path towards the beach, later that night. We could clearly see the Great South Mountain, an extinct volcano, in the distance. What happened next was a little hazy, but I think there was an earthquake, or something, and we found out that the volcano wasn't _quite_ extinct. Yep, it erupted. And we were on the lowest land on the island, too, so the lava..." 

"Wait a minute!" said Knux. "A volcano just _erupted_? That's it? There were no warning signs or anything?" 

"Well maybe there were, I wasn't paying attention to it. That is, until it erupted. Anyway, Amy and I were terrified out of our skins, and all we could do was run. Well, all SHE could do was run, what I was doing you'd hardly call running, it was more like skipping and tripping at the same time. Well, anyway, I thought I was done for. The lava was coming down like an ocean towards us, and I was running like a snail on Sunday morning. The only good thing I could possibly gather from all this, was that Amy was going to survive. At least for a while. As I stumbled and fell, giving in to the lava, I noticed something frightening - Amy looked back to check on me, but as she was doing it, she tripped over a tree root and fell head over heels. Then she started screaming things like "OUCH! I TWISTED MY ANKLE! I CAN'T MOVE!" Then it hit me - we were both going to die. 

It was then that Petals entered the room. "What are you idiots doing?" she asked. "Shhh!" snapped Streak. "I want to hear whether or not Sonic and Amy survive the lava!" Petals looked at him strangely for a second. "You dork! He obviously survived, if he's here telling the story!" "Uh, I knew that." replied Streak. "Do ya wanna sit down and listen?" asked Knux. "There's still a seat left" Petals tried to hide the fact that she really wanted to hear the story. "I guess I might as well, it's better than watching old fatso, out there." She got the seat and sat down. "How IS Robotnik, anyway?" asked Sonic. "He ain't going nowhere." replied Petals. "Sage and some other guys are looking after him. He has a bow and arrow pointing at his head." "Sonic!" urged Tails. "Finish the story!" 

"Well, ok. The lava was coming at us, and we were both sitting ducks ...err...hedgehogs. At the very last second, I happened to notice a cave behind some bushes up ahead. With my final ounce of strength, I propelled myself with a push of my right foot, snatched up Amy, and threw us both into the cave, just as the lava splashed past. The cave floor was just high enough to allow the lava to pass through without entering the cave. We were safe...THIS time. Amy groaned and looked up at me. "Sonic...you saved me!" But it wasn't me that saved her, it was the cave that saved her. I had doomed her, until I saw that cave. If the cave hadn't been there, well, another two seconds and..." Sonic made a cutting motion with his finger across his neck. 

"We waited in that cave all night, luckily, it rained overnight, cooling the lava quickly. Otherwise, we may have had to stay in that cave all week. The next morning, I got hospital treatment for Amy, and then I thought about what had just happened. I thought about the massive amount of opportunities I've had to get fit, but turned down. I kicked myself, but my leg moved too slowly for it to hurt. I decided it was time for action. 

Kintobor greeted me warmly, when I arrived at his lab. I asked if I could try out his treadmill. "Sure!" he said. "Mi casa el su casa!" "What?" I asked him. "Never mind, it's an Earth thing." he replied. I climbed onto the treadmill, and looked over the fancy equipment. "Now, you don't need to run on it for very long..." he began. I started to run as fast as I could. "No, not this time." I replied. "I'm going to exercise until I run like the wind!" Kintobor looked shocked at my sudden determination. "You don't understand!" he said. "I understand, all right." I replied. At the time, I thought he was trying to get me to slow down because he didn't think I could make the effort. But what I DIDN'T know, was that he was trying to warn me of the special muscle-enhancing properties of that treadmill... 

"AHA!" yelled Knuckles. "I see what's going to happen, here!" "Shoosh!" hissed Sally. 

"Well, I ran all day, until 6:00 pm. I only stopped THEN because I was starting to dehydrate. I went to Kintobor's kitchen, and took a huge gulp of cold water from the fridge, then I told the confused man that I'd be back the next day. He was obviously too confused to speak, so he just nodded, staring at me strangely. That night, while I was in bed, I thought I felt a strange tingling sensation, but I passed it off as being a dream. 

CHAPTER THREE: SONIC TURNS BLUE 

For the next couple of weeks, I was a bit big-headed about what happened to me. My fantastic speed. Usually, such muscle enhancement would make one's muscles so strong they'd snap, but it had a strange effect on me. It made me fast, REAL fast. And my legs were still as skinny as straws. Kintobor couldn't understand it, either. Anyway, the doc offered to undo the effects, but I declined. After all, this was my goal! So everyone was happy. I continued to run a lot. And I mean a LOT! I was becoming addicted to running, so much so that I wouldn't do anything else. I was becoming a lot more popular, too. Well, sort of. My 'super powers' seemed to have the opposite effect on Amy, she seemed to like me a lot less. Anyway, I noticed something strange happening...the more I ran, the faster I got! I was slowly getting up to the speed I am now. Then something else strange happened, my feet started to burn as I ran, and everything that was dry enough started to burn, too! I howled in pain, and slowed to a halt. I looked down at my feet, and they were bright red. I decided to ask Kintobor what was wrong. He 'tsk tsk'ed when I approached him. 'It appears you have been running so fast, that the friction from your feet is causing tremendous amounts of heat to build up. This won't do at all!' I asked him, disappointedly, if I would have to stop running. 'No, that may not be necessary.' he replied. 'I may be able to construct some kind of protective footwear to prevent you, and the island, from catching fire. But until then, you endanger the island by running so fast, so you better go slower.' With that, he retreated back into the lab. Of course, I had no intention of slowing down. I had become a voracious speed demon. I thought for a second, then realized that I can't set fire to a wet place, and I knew just the place - the Rainforest! It was ALWAYS wet, there. But what I didn't know, was that going to the rainforest would create another great change in my appearance... 

I wanted to get a thrill out of running, so I took a huge run-up before I really got started. I was speeding up tremendously... 100km/h, 150km/h, 250km/h, 400km/h...I could feel the heat all over my body. Then I decided to stop and go back, so I stopped running. But something bizarre happened - I didn't stop running! In fact, I began speeding up, as I went down the hill! You see, I was running so fast, and the ground was so moist and slippery with moss, that friction was almost non-existent! I couldn't stop moving, and I was traveling at about 1000km/h, (which, if I hit a tree, would be enough for me to practically spontaneously combust.) So, I steered as best I could. Eventually, I saw a large root sticking vertically out from the ground. I grabbed onto it, and found myself spinning around it, unable to let go. I was getting unbelievably dizzy, and by now the heat was unbearable. The pain faded when I found myself blacking out... 

The next thing I remember was flying through the air. I must have fainted and let go of the root, propelling me upward at incredible speed. My skin was burning with unbearable heat. Then, I hit the water. There was a long hissing sound as my skin hit the cold liquid. There was a feeling of incredible pain, then of relief. I drifted a bit, then I began to swim to shore. My skin felt tingly, like pins and needles. I finally made it out of the water, and ran back to the village. I guessed that experience occurred to teach me a lesson for being sneaky. When I got back, I was greeted by Dr. Kintobor, who stared at me strangely. 'Is that red paint?' he asked me. 'Is what red paint?' I asked. He pointed at my body. I looked down and screamed." 

Sage walked into the hut. "What are you guys doing in here?" A bunch of other villagers peeked in from behind him. "Sonic's telling a story." replied Sally. "It's really cool, Sage!" said Knux. "Come on in and enjoy the party!" "Oh, but I have to..." started Sage. Everyone urged him to stay. "Well, if you insist!" He put down his bow, and sat on the floor. The other villagers did the same. Sonic yawned. "Are you sure you don't want me to get straight to the point?" "NO!" protested everyone. 

"Okay then, where was I? Oh yeah, so I looked down and screamed. My entire body was bright red. Well, not all of it, the parts with the least hair, my stomach, chin and arms, were changing into a light tan color. Kintobor touched my arm, but pulled away again. 'OUCH! Hot!' He stared at me in amazement. 'Have you been running?' he asked me. 'yes..' I mumbled. 'Extrordinary!' he said. 'And look at your spines!' I turned my head and stared. I no longer had millions of thin spines, they were now all melted together to make three rows of four big spikes. 'YOU HIT THE SOUND BARRIER!' Kintobor announced all of a sudden. "You hit the sound barrier, which caused a sonic boom, which heated your skin extremely quickly, then it cooled just as quickly, you must have landed in water, and the strange effects permanently tinted your skin and fused your spines!' 'You mean I'll be red for the rest of my life?' I asked. 'Well, maybe not red, when your skin cools more it'll most likely become a cooler colour, like green, or blue, or purple.' Just then, he handed me two sneakers. They were red, with white stripes and dots, and they were long and pointed. 'Here, if you're going to run at the speed of sound, you'll need these. 

CHAPTER FOUR: THE RISE OF ROBOTNIK 

Well, there isn't really much more to tell, everyone loved my colour, my shoes, and my speed. Well, except Amy, but that's another story. Now, I can get down to the story I INTENDED to tell you, the reason why you will probably chase me out of Knothole when I'm finished. It all started around two and a half months after that last story. The event is engraved in my mind, so I can remember every second of what happened. I was hoping to hide it in the back of my mind for the rest of my life, but here goes... 

Kintobor was really excited. He dragged me into his lab, and showed me the Retro Orbital Chaos Compressor. It looked the same as always, a huge machine, hundreds of little energy rings, seven Chaos Emeralds hooked up. Kintobor smiled. 'My quest is over!' he declared. 'The evil force that destroyed my rocket has been completely sucked up, and trapped in the emeralds!' 'That's GREAT!' I said. 'Can you do me a favor?' he asked. 'sure!' 'Go to the fridge, and get out a bottle of champagne, that stuff would really hit the spot, right now!' I raced into the kitchen, but alas, there was no champagne in the fridge, only the stench of a container of rotten eggs, an old head of lettuce, and an empty container of milk. I went back to Kintobor. No champagne. I said. 'Really? Aw, geez!' replied the doc. 'Will this do?' I asked, jokingly, holding up a rotton egg. Kintobor laughed. 'I dunno, with a little salad dressing it might be quite nice! He giggled. I turned towards the bin, but as I did it, I made the one simple mistake that doomed me forever. I tripped. That's it, I tripped. But when I tripped, I landed on the ROCC control panel, on a button that said 'DNA sample collection'. Suddenly, the beam gun that converted the evil force into the emeralds, whirred to life. 'UH-OH!' yelled Kintobor. 'RUN!' But the beam came out of the gun, and slapped him in the forehead, knocking him three feet backwards. Then the gun moved a couple of degrees to the left, trying to hit me, too. I put up my hands to shield myself, and by pure luck, the beam hit the egg, which exploded in my hand. The gun tried again to hit me, but my speed paid off, and I grabbed a mirror shard that was lying next to me. The beam bounced off the mirror, and hit one of the power rings, knocking it off the machine. It tried one last time to hit me, but it hit the mirror again, this time bouncing off and hitting the compartment that held the chaos emeralds. A huge error message appeared on the screen. 'DNA mis-match. DNA samples not all from living organisms. Rejecting samples for re-trial at your command.' There was a whirring sound, and a shape began to appear. A human shape." 

"Wait, wait!" said Knux. "Now I know why 'Kintobor' sounds so familiar! It's Robotnik spelled back--" Sally put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! Don't ruin it!" she said. 

"Anyway, the figure stepped out from the shadows. It was the man you all know by now as Dr. Ivo Robotnik." said Sonic. 

"But where did HE come from?" asked Tails. 

"I think it went something like this - The machine took small samples of matter from Kintobor, the egg, the rings and the emeralds. It didn't like it, so it spat the samples out again, but by this time, they had been combined. You see, Robotnik got his general human form and intelligence from Kintobor's DNA. The rings gave him power, and the emeralds, well, the evil force was drained from them and pumped directly into Robotnik's body, making him unable to be anything but evil. As for the egg, it didn't do much, except make him fat, bald, and think in an...eggy...way. Well, I escaped, me and Robotnik ended up here, and that's the story of my life, and THAT is why I wouldn't be surprised if you want me to leave..." 

"Wait a minute, that's not the end!" said Knux. "What? What do you mean?" asked Sonic. "It has no end! You cut it off in Kintobor's lab, you didn't finish the story!" replied Knux. "I THOUGHT I was telling the story of how Robotnik was created, not an entertaining fairy tale!" "Well, I just wanna know some un-answered questions, like what happened to Kintobor and Amy, how you ended up here, etc etc." Sonic sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. 

Robotnik, being just created, was pretty mesmerized. But he quickly learned the general plot of things, and got straight to work destroying things. He got animals and used their brainwaves as permanent power sources for robots. (This was sort of like robotization, only it wasn't permanent, you could free the animals by destroying the robot.) But still, everyone was terrified, and nobody knew what to do. Except me. I decided it was time to bring down Robotnik, as it was my fault he was here. I tracked him across the island, through my village in Green Hill, through an ancient ruin, a sparkling city, then I got to the coast. Robotnik kept going, so so did I. I had to dive underwater through an ocean labyrinth. Then, finally, I reached a small island, just off the coast. On the surface was a huge mess, a rubbish dump filled with metal debris and shrapnel. I lifted up one piece of metal, there was a badly eroded word on it. No, two words. I could just make them out - they said 'Scrap / Brain'. I gasped, because this was the small island that Kintobor had crash-landed his rocket! The island that was home to the evil...the evil that obsessed Robotnik. He had returned to his home. I looked up, and saw that Robotnik had built a massive fortress from the leftover junk. I entered the fortress and cornered Robotnik. It was about now that he realized how much of a threat I was. In fact, it was the first time _I_ had ever been a threat to anyone! Anyway, Ivo narrowly escaped, and made a getaway on a giant battleship, an early version of Wing Fortress. I grabbed onto the ship as it took off, and eventually managed to crash it. The place I crashed was in the Great Forest, on this continent. I realized I couldn't go back home, so I took up residence in Mobitropolis, and you all know the rest of the story." 

At that moment, Shax stepped into the hut. "I never knew the entire village could fit in a hut!" he said "You missed the entire story!" Knux said. "Geez, you should have heard it!" Shax giggled. "I wish I would have!" Sonic looked around at the audience. "Who's watching Robotnik?" he asked. "Robotnik?" asked Shax. "Yeah, he's right outside, how could you miss him?" replied Sonic. Shax shrugged. "There ain't no Robotnik out there!" Everyone stared at each other, then ran outside. Nothing could be seen, except a pile of cut ropes, and footprints leading off into the forest. Packbell's footprints. "DARN!" yelled Sonic, banging his head against the hut wall. "I should have known it! Robotnik wanting me to tell that story - it was all a diversion!" Sally shook her head disappointedly. "Well..." started Sonic. "I thought you guys would be mad at me...are you?" Sally smiled. "It was all an accident. Not your fault. Besides, you gave up your home to come and fight Robotnik - that is so brave!" Sonic smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess." "Every hero needs a rival, Sonic." Sally continued. "I guess it's just as well that you have Robotnik, or else you wouldn't have any reason to unleash your powers!" Sonic never thought he'd ever hear Sally, of all people, telling him that it was 'just as well' that Robotnik was there, but he kind of agreed in some sense. But now, Sonic's story, revealing his terrible and incredible past has come to 

THE END 

SERIES ONE CHRONOLOGY:   
1. Time and Space   
2. I Am Your Evil Twin   
3. Micro-Sonic   
4. Android Wars   
5. Chaos   
6. Diary of a Mad Assassin   
7. Fire in the Sky   
8. The Guests of Honor   
9. Time and Punishment   
10. The Secret Past   
11. Tale of a Rocket Knight   
12. Cyber Sonic   
13. Apocalypse

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/1/shax/Virtualden.html
   [2]: mailto:Shaxr@angelfire.com



End file.
